Breaking Point
by M a t t l o v e r 2 5
Summary: When secrets get out, and lives are in danger... When you must do whatever it takes to survive all of this maddness... Every corner is just another death trap for you. Escape while you can, because this is our breaking point. No couples yet


**So, this is my first story so it's kind of pointless. Ha ha. It's being revised by Nite because she doesn't want me to look like a retard or something. You know whats weird? I have never watched Death Note before! I just love Matt because he is STEAMY. Nite, you get what I mean! Its a inside joke. Ha ha. **

**Breaking Point - Chapter 1**

**Escape**

**(Below is our stupid conversation! I add more chapters and Nite revises everyting. She goes on my account at different times and leave me stupid messeges T.T) **

**Nite: IT'S NOT DONE YET!!!!!!! DONT MESS WIT IT!!! ADD MORE ACTUALLY!! MUAHAHAA!**

**Scape: okay i guss ill read it make sure it looks good k love ya wait wen mello gets into the carr it says he pulled the body close but in the next paragraph it says that matt looked in the review mirror but you sayed mello had him pulled close or are they both in the back seat??? okay it really good now mine was so pointless thank you your the best love ya!!! this is the end of chapter 1 ill start the next one k**

**Nite: You never even explained that Mello was in the front seat...so I changed it. Why the hell would Mello leave Near in the back seat all alone? God, start spelling better XD You misplelled "though"! Jesus XD Go back to Language Arts!**

* * *

It was just another boring Saturday afternoon and it seemed pointless to even _want _to do anything. It was one of those days where you feel lazy as hell and you don't even want to get of the couch. Matt, for example, was plopped down on his stomache playing video games.

"Hello?" Matt said into the phone.

"Hey! It's Mello, what are you doing?"

"Playing a game."

"That sucks for you because I need your help; get down here, and hurry!"

"Okay, I'll leave in a few minutes," he replied boredly.

"No, _now! _This is actually imortant! I don't care what level you're on!"

Matt paused for a moment and decided it probably _was_ important by the tone of his voice. It caused him to worry a bit; Matt wanted to ask, but didn't have any time to waste.

He quickly got up, went to grab his wallet, car keys, and cigarettes. He ran down a few stairs and got to his car; he was pulling out when he suddenly heard a gun shot in the distance.

"Shit..." he said to himself.

Matt frantically sped down the road as fast as possible to where Mello's hideout was. He finally arrived... Matt could see Mello running torwards him while carrying a small, unmoving body. Because of the heavy rain, he couldn't tell who the hell it was from far away.  
There were about a dozen people running everywhere, shooting at random people and eachother.

"Drive!" Mello demanded.

Matt put the car in reverse and sped away quickly. He could barely concentrate on the road with all of Mello's swearing, not to mention the person he brought with him. "Who the hell is that, Mello? Because if you killed somebody, don't expect me to help you hide the damn body!"

"No, shut up. Just drive..." he said quickly.

"Where do you want me to go?! And what happened?!"

Mello pulled whoever he was holding close to him and responded in a frantic voice, "Go anywhere...far away..."

Matt, unable to hold his curiousity, looked in the rear view mirror and took a good look at the unconcsious body and freaked out.

"What the fuck?! Why the hell do you have Near?! Mello, what's going on?!!" Matt yelled.

"It was Light... he somehow figured out about Near's location and the names of all of the other SPK members...he killed them all, including Hal, so that sucks for us. Anyways...he was holding Near until we came along so he could kill us too."

Matt looked at him with a shocked expression and asked, "How did you know about Near, though?"

"I knew something was wrong after our communication was cut. Light forced Near to call me on an unblocked number so I would know where to go; he sounded so...scared. I was freaking out, completely..."

_"M-Mello...you have to help me, please..."_

_"Near? Is that you?"_

_"Yes... Mello listen to me; Light Yagami killed everyone-I don't know what to do... I don't know whwere I am! He's here; I-"_

_The line was cut._

"It must've been very frightening..." Matt said in a low voice.

"As I was saying... I had to sneak down here to where he was. I managed to get into the building without being caught; Near was locked in a closet or something...so I shot the door so it would open. I grabbed him and ran, but Light's god damn Kira possy came and started shooting at us. I dodged the bullets okay but they got Near in the leg..."

Matt looked down and finally noticed Near's blood all over his and Mello's clothes. Before he had a chance to say anything more, a few cars gained up behind them.

"Shit, we have company," he said as he looked intot he rearview mirror, "I'll lose 'em."

_They're not going to get Near... _he thought.

"You better, or were all going to get shot." Mello said in a serious voice.

_He must have a lot on his mind, _Matt thought.

Matt floored it even more, taking sharp turns and flinging them all over. He tried all of his tricks but they wouldn't get lost. " Matt their gaining on us!" Mello was nervous and Matt didn't even know what to do. He tried almost everything... except one thing. He remembered some crazy stunts from playing "Grand Theft Auto" this morning and tried to decide if it was a good plan or just plain suicidal. _Okay this is our only chance_ Matt thought.

"Hang on, and put a seatbelt on Near or he'll get hurt even more." At that point, Mello wasn't going to question him, so he did as Matt said. Once Mello finished putting his seatbelt on, Matt floored it straight at a semi truck with its ramp down. Matt aimed perfectly they flew up the ramp and right over the truck.

"MATT! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Mello yelled.

Light's men didn't dare to try that stunt; they instantly stopped when they realized the road was blocked.

They landed with a loud thump which made everyone in the car bounce up. Matt drove right on the highway and looked behind him at the followers.

"See ya suckas!" he yelled with his middle finger up in the air.

"Oh my god! I think I almost had a fucking heart attack! How the hell did you think of that stunt?" Mello asked searching for a chocolate bar in his pocket,"Well at least it worked, so you can slow down a little now. We don't want the cops on us with Near back there unconscious. That would be a hard thing to explain." Mello said biting the chocolate bar, "do you want some?" he offered with his mouth full.

"Sure, maybe it'll help me calm down." Mello gave Matt the chocolate bar and he took a big bite.

Three long, annoying hours passed with mello complaining and moaning "Are we there yet?" and "Matt! I got to piss!" The annoyed redhead tried to ignore him as much as humanly possbile; he sighed in relief when they finally got to a motel. Matt went in and got them a room while Mello tried to wake up the unconscious albino.

"Damn it... He won't wake up," Mello said in a heart broken voice;t seemed like he was almost at tears.

"Okay... let's take him in to the room and put some water on his face. Maybe that'll wake him up..." Matt suggested. They walked off silently over to the door where their room was; Matt unlocked it and steped inside. Mello was right behind him carrying Near.

They set him on one of the beds while Mello got a cup of water from the sink. "He's not going to die, Mello," Matt said, "He'll wake up. Let's clean his wound before we do anything so it doesn't hurt as much for him."

"Okay..." Mello said setting the cup of water on the bed side table.

"I'm going to call someone to treat his wounds," Matt said.

"Alright..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Muhahaha! This is Nite right now and I'm taking over Scape's account! XD **

**Just kidding...I'm just putting up a chapter... :( **


End file.
